Squiggle!
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Yugi finds a rice ball and names it George, Joey says the explosive magic word, Yami's a ...porcipine???!


Squiggle, squiggle, squiggle.SPLOOSH!!! :p I..dunno WHAT I'm saying! ^^;; But.yeah.whatever!! Guests from Games and other shows will pop up, but this is mainly Yu-Gi-Oh! ^_^ ~DISCLAIMER~ OWN. NOOOOTHIIIIIING!!! .Except this gym sneaker!! *Hugs the smelly shoe* *In a demented voice* Mt precious.:) And a word that'll come up in this fic does not belong to me!! It belongs to the dude who owns the Demented Movie on www.albinoblacksheep.com .uhh.yeah. Please no suing!!!! I HAVE NOTHING!!!!! ..What? My shoe!?!? NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZIGGYBOOGYDOOG!!!!!!! *Everything explodes into a puff of smoke* **********  
  
Joey: *is sitting on a bench with Ky-Kiskie from Guilty Gear X* .Sooooo, why do youz carry that big sword everywhere?? (Not that sword ya hentai freaks!!!) Ky: Because I'll need it in order to right whatever wrongs there may be.and kick Sol's sorry @ss to the moon!!!!!!! :) Joey: ..Uh..Yeah. *Ahem* Ziggyboogiedoog. :p Ky: ? *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM* (Meanwhile..) Yami, Yugi & Axl-low from the game that was previously mentioned are playing Jamangi (sp). Yami: DICE ROLL!!!! Yugi: Uh, Yami? We're not playing that game.. Yami: I know, but I like to yell out my actions.my therapist says it'll help my stress and strangling Yami Bakura issues. ^^ Axl: *raises an eyebrow* Uh.yeah. So ROLL ALREADY!!!!! Yami: *Rolls the dice then moves his game piece to one of the spots that says you must roll a five or an eight to get out* ? NOOOOOO--*gets sucked into the game* Axl: O_O..I did not take meth before beer, I did NOT take meth before beer! Yugi: Yami?? YAMI?!?!? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I LOOOOVEEEE YOOOOO-Hey! I get his rice ball! ^_^ *Huggles the rice ball* Axl: .Uh..dude, where's your twin with the anger management problem? (In a jungle.somewhere..) Yami: *is running like hell* AHHHHHH!!!!! ---Curse my habit of wearing tight leather!!! (A/N: Hehe, I dun mind ^^) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude Hunter..Dude: *Is shooting at Yami* AHA! Die porcupine mutant!!! Yami: HEY! I'm not a--*falls into a hole* AHHH!!! ..*can't see a thing* .*lights a match* .O_______O *Sees a lot of big bugs crawling around* EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWW!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUGSSS!!!! X_X (Back..where ever.) Yugi: *still hugging rice ball* I think I'll name you George!! Axl: Hmmm.. Wanna go on a date? Yugi: ...Uh..You DO know that I'm a guy. Axl: So is Bridget.so who cares? Yugi: ..Can we get ice cream for George?? Axl: ..Uh...sure? Yugi: YAY! George loves ice cream!!! ^_^ *Skips off with Axl* (In the author control room.) LDB: ^_^ 'Ello! *holds up a TNT plunger* :) *Pushes down on it* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!* (Three years later..) Yugi: *Is playing that game that sent Yami to the jungle* Hey, Axl? Where's Yami?? Axl: *Is drunk off his ass* 'E went POOZ in da game, yall!!! *faints drooling* Yugi: ...-.-; *rolls a five on the dice* Yami: *zaps out of the game wearing a leopard skin*(A/N: WOO-HOO!!) .*blink* ..Ug? Yugi: YAMI!!! 3 *glomps Yami* Yami: UGG! ---I mean, Yugi!! *hugs Yugi* Sol Badguy: *randomly pops in* ..*all manly like* Grm. \_/ *now all girly like* Like, EW! Hugging! Na-STAY! *Grabs a purse and prissily walks out. (Shake dem hips Sol!!)* Axl: *wakes up* Hey, Sol! Wait up!!! You still owe me a date with Millia!! *runs after Sol but smashes into a wall* .X________X Yami: ... Yugi: ... Yami: .I think LDB is getting all these guest characters high before they get here. Yugi:..yup. Yami: .. Yugi: ... Yami: ... Yugi: ..I LOVE YOU! Yami: ... Yugi: ... Yami: ...Cool. *drags Yugi off for Ice cream* Yugi: WAIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S GEORGE?!?!?!?!!? (In some restaurant..) Jam: Here are your rice balls, Mr. Kaiba! ^_^ (If you haven't guessed, poor George was in that pile of rice balls!!) Kaiba: Yum! ^_^ (Back..where ever..) Yugi: GEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
LDB: Sorry, I should've mentioned there would be slight shoshin-ai (sp).but it's all for the comedy, baby!!! Anyway! Will Axl get his date with the assassin with the man-eating hair??? Axl: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ LDB: And will Ky figure out what made the explosion?? Joey: Not unless he watches the movie.. LDB: And will Yugi find George??? And WHY did he name a rice ball George??? Yugi: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; LDB: .Hopefully some answers will come!! NO FLAMERS PLEASE and if you have any suggestions on guest stars let me know! (And dun worry, I won't make them as weird as the GGX gang..and for those of you who know what that game is, I wasn't trying to be mean to them!!! I love them!!! (Mostly Ky, though. ^^) Ta-Ta for now!! Love Lady of Dark Blood AKA LDB ^ ~ 


End file.
